


Vamp Camp!

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Vampire! Max, someone else is a Vamp but no reveal until later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Max is a Vampire. Obviously this is a secret. What would happen if this secret got out?





	1. Chapter 1

Max had his reasons for hating camp. 

There were normal reasons. 

Then there were vampire reasons. 

Oh yeah he's a vampire. Forget to mention that to anyone. 

Right, right the other Vampire-ish reasons for hating camp. Well for one it was way to bright. Sunlight wasn't deadly to vampires like most vampire related things stated(Twilight. He hated fucking Twilight. Totally misinterpreted Vampires there. We don't fucking Sparkle!). At most sunlight, if he was exposed to it long enough it could hurt him for a while. Burns that would heal after a few hours instead of a few seconds and minutes. 

Reason two: Other people. No he wasn't some secluded emo kid. He was a thirteen year old kid who hated almost everything,cursed most of what he said, and wore black jeans, black t-shirt when he wasn't forced to wear the tacky yellow camp shirt, and the same blue hoodie from 3 years ago. He'd only even been a vampire for like two years. 

Besides. Being around other people meant that someone could figure out your a vampire. The council would NOT be happy about that. Sure the world was slightly more accepting since they burned witches but vampires. That sounds crazy. 

Humans don't accept things they don't understand. Gay marriage. Other races that weren't white. Other genders that weren't male or female. Other genders than male because apparently females aren't as good(bullshit).

Vampires meant blood. Yeah he didn't kill people. Blood from animals would have to do until he had no other choice. He still at human food. If he didn't people would get suspicious. He could go for days without food if necessary. 

He also slept more during the day. Being at camp meant hunting at night so he wouldn't need blood the next day. Then stay up until around sunrise before he finally felt tired then be woken up a few hours later. Explains the bags under his eyes. 

He hates anything that requires physical strength. Super strength meant that he could lift a lot of things. He'd tried it a few times. He got up to a car before he decided to stop. 

He's getting ahead of himself. This story is about how he accidentally let his two friends(lets face it best friends) find out his biggest secret. 

-|-

Morning. His least favorite time of the day. Usually because he was asleep at this time. At camp though he was expected to be up this early. Well early for vampires. For regular humans, not so much. 

He stumbles out of the tent behind Nikki and Neil, squinting in the light and sheilding his eyes from the sun with his hand. 

"What fucking time is it?". He asks, not surprised that one of the first words out of his mouth is a curse. 

"Uh, 9:17 am". Neil responds in his almost alway anxious voice(the others are either arrogant upset or confused) looking at his watch. 

Max groans stretching. Last nights hunt did not go as well as he'd hoped. He'd caughten a rabbit and a small bird. He had drained them quickly and realized he wouldn't catch anything else that night and reluctantly returned to the tent. 

He was still hungry and being part human meant he was still required to eat it would quench his hunger. It wouldn't help the blood lust but it would hold it off. 

So he follows his friends to the mess hall, grabbing a plate of messy scrambled eggs and a strip of stale bacon next to mush he assumes/hopes is oatmeal. He eats slowly,never being fully hungry for regular human food. 

"So are we trying to escape today Max?". Nikki asks excitedly. He personally likes to think they might escape one day but it's more of a fun thing to do know. 

He shrugs. "If you guys want to. I'm too fucking tired for that shit right now". Max says pushing his half eaten tray forward. He lays his head down on his crosses arms, promising himself that he'd only sleep for a few minutes and with that he lets himself slip away into darkness. 

-|-

He's in the woods. It's dark out, the full moon shining and creating the only light out. It shone through the trees creating a ghostly glow. 

He walks forward, his sneakers crunching the leaves. There's no other sound besides that and his ragged breath. 

He sees a color through one of the trees, but the second he looks up its gone. Then he's standing in front of a body. He recognizes the green hair and red overalls. There's a puddle of blood leaking from it-no, her- onto the ground and his shoes. He lens down shaking her shoulder harder and harder, knowing she won't wake up. 

"Nikki!". He cries, tears forming at his eyes. 

She dosen't move and he looks at his blood hands. The blood is coming from her neck. 

Two bits marks. 

He gives a shuddery gasps,pushing himself away from her body. He licks his teeth and feels his fangs comes in. He starts hyperventilating. 

"You did this to her". Neil's voice says from in front of him, cold as ice. 

The woods fade away and there's nothing but darkness. 

"You did it!"

"You killed her!"

"A disgrace to vampires!"

"Monster! He's a monster!"

"Kill the beast!".

The shouts and accusations floated around him in the darkness. He buried his face in his knees. 

"I'm sorry!". He shouts. 

The voices don't listen. They continue to taunt and roar.

He closes his eyes tight, wishing for this to be over. 

"Max". A voice calls out, calmer then the rest. 

"Max!". The voice calls again more assertively. 

He gets the feeling of being shook as the voice calls his name once more. "Max! Wake up!".

-|-

Max's head shoots off the table, his breaths ragged. He looks next to him,seeing Neil, who's hand is a few inches away. He looks frightened. Behind him stands Nikki who has a concerned look in her face. 

'Nikki. She's alive. It was just a dream'.

"Are you ok Max?". Neil's voice interrupts his thoughts. 

"Y-yeah. M'fine. Just a weird dream". He waves it off. He still feels tired,but terrified of falling asleep. 

Nikki and Neil share a look, before turning back to him. 

"If you say so. Now come on. Davids doin some lame activity on the dock. Sure don't wanna miss that". Nikki says, the last part sarcastically, making Max weakly chuckle. 

He gets up, following his friends out of the now empty mess hall, trying his best to ignore the dream-nightmare- he just had.


	2. The secret is out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is starting to hate life- the afterlife specifically- more than usual. Hiding this big a secret is hard. Maybe telling someone would help....

Max had fallen into a cycle. Repeating the same things day after day. 

Wake up early, even though he was still tired-exhausted even- going to breakfast. Eating a small amount of said breakfast before dumping the rest on Nikki's plate. Go and sulk around whatever camp activity was happening that day, feeling to tired to do an escape plan. Eat a small amount of dinner. Scrape any leftovers onto Nikki's plate(again) and lay down in his sleeping bag until he was sure everyone was asleep, before going out for a hunt, (which was always small these days) and go to sleep after midnight or so. 

Repeat. 

He felt fine. He could do this until summer was over. Then he wasn't fine. He had fell asleep during breakfast. In his breakfast. Luckily it had been too noisy in the room that no one had noticed besides Neil.

"You ok Max? You look haven't slept in nights". Neil asks. He knows something's up wth his friend. He hasn't been sleeping well at all. He never wants to try and escape plan or mess up a camp day. Neil would wake up some nights to find him missing from their tent. 

It was unsettling. 

Today he also noticed a dark red splotch on the blue hoodie Max always wore. Too dark to be ketchup or paint but dark enough to be blood. 

"I'm fine Neil". Max says wiping eggs out of his hair. He looks away after a while hoping his friend buys it.

-|-  
'Why would Max have blood on himself?'. Neil pondered to himself that night in their shared tent. Nikki and Max were both asleep. At least he thought so. He noticed Max's sleeping bag move. As if he were looking around. 

Neil quickly turned over and pretend to be asleep. As if in cue Max's head slowly lifts off the pillow scanning the tent. Once he deemed his two tent mates asleep he quietly slipped out of his sleeping bag and out of the tent. 

After waiting a moment Neil follows his actions. As he emerges from the tent, noticing Max at edge of the woods. He of course follow his lead. 

He sneaks after Max until the two reach the edge of the woods. 

"Neil I know your here. You can come out". Max says not even turning around to the bush Neil's hiding in. Neil bristles and nervously steps out. 

"H-how'd you know I was here?". He says visibly creeped out. 

"Smelled you".

"How. I was a few feet away. Only dogs or cats can smell that well. How could you?". Neil's questions are blended with facts. 

Max sighs. "Look Neil I'm gonna tell you something unbelievable stupid and you have to promise not to freak out and tell anyone, got it?". 

Neil nods. 

Max takes a deep breath letting it out slowly. " I'm a Vampire".

Neil looks stunned for a second before turning around and looking for hidden cameras. "Is this a joke. Come on guys did you really think I'd fall for that".

"I'm not joking Neil". Max grumbles. 

"Sure. Max you know Vampires aren't physically possible right? And as a man of scienxe I can't fully believe something's until I see enough proof and evidence". Neil says crossing his arms. 

"Want proof? Look at this". Max says, holding the corner of his mouth back to reveal a fang. "Good enough proof for ya?". He asks snarkily. 

"Could just be an overgrown canine". 

Max sighs. "I guess we'll do this the hard way". He feels his ear twitch and he hisses. "Shut up for a second".

"Oh please. Is Bella calling for you?". Neil dismisses, reminding Max of how much he hated Twilight. 

He hears a rustle in the bushes a few feet away from them and without thinking he unsheathes both of his fangs. He crouches, earning a strange look from Neil. Without warning he leaps, using his wings which suddenly spring from his back, into the bushes. 

"What the hell are you doing?!". Neil shouts. 

Max emerges from the bush with a limp rabbit hanging from his mouth. 

"Dude what the actual fuck?". Neil shouts, stepping back. 

Dropping the pale and now dead rabbit, Max wipes any excess blood off his mouth and retracts his wings and fangs. 

"Told ya". Is all he says. 

Neil looks pale. 

"You ok dude?". Max asks carefully, hoping his friend can handle his secret. 

"What the-how- this is impossible!". Neil stutters. His own friend is a Vampire. It's unbelievable. It dosen't make any sense.

Your not gonna suck my blood are you?". Neil asked worriedly, taking a half hearted step back from Max, who rolled his eyes. "No doofus. That's not how it works".

Neil raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you tell me?". "Because I need help. I can't deal with this on my own". He admits. "Haven't you noticed?". 

Neil thought back to the past few days when Max had been acting weird. "Oh. That explains everything. I thought you were dying man. Or turning into a werewolf, but that was Nikki's guess not mine".

"Psssh. A werewolf please". Max dismissed crossing his arms. Neil laughed a little. "I know right. Werewolfs don't exist-". "I mean those guys suck. Always howling and stealing prey. They're the worst".

"Wait? Werewolfs are real?!". Neil exclaims surprised.

"Oh yeah. Forgot you don't know that much about the super natural world". Max laughs at how freaked out Neil is. "Yeah, We should probably get back to camp". Neil stares at him. "How did you know?". With a fanged grin, Max replies with "Mind reading".".....No way!". This was gonna be a long night.

-|- 

A few hours and a lot of explaining later,Neil knew a lot of Vampire information than he had ever thought he'd know. 

1) vampires are 'allergic' to garlic. If it's eaten it'll tear them up from the inside. 

2) sunlight isn't that bad unless it exposed a lot. 

3) vampires don't kill humans anymore. 

4) Holy water. It was dangerous. Like a stake to the heart. It could knock out a fully grown Vampire and badly damage a new blooded vampire. 

5) Vampires could control their age and how they grew and they appeared.

That was all Max would tell him for now. "Trust me". He had said. "Your not ready for all of the Vampire knowledge". Before laying down and going to sleep.

-|-

When he awoke the next morning he felt weird. He imagined knowing on of your best friends was a Vampire but he felt exactly he same. Maybe he tugged his collar up slightly but other then that, he sat next to Max and Nikki during breakfast. He still joked with them and laughed when Nikki somehow started a food fight. 

They were at the dock and the three of them were still scraping toast out of their hair. "Good food fight Nikk. Seriously slamming jelly in Davis's face was the highlight of my day.


End file.
